The present invention relates to an oral preparation and especially to an aqueous peroxide mouthwash, mouth rinse solution, gel, paste, or foam containing a fluoride.
It has long been recognized in the art that hydrogen peroxide and other peroxide-containing agents are effective in curative and/or prophylactic treatments with respect to caries, dental plaque, gingivitis, periodontitis, mouth orthodontic appliance lesions, perpetic stomatitis and the like. Peroxide-containing agents in the oral cavity exert a chemo-mechanical action generating thousands of tiny oxygen bubbles produced by interaction with tissue and salivary enzymes. The swishing action of a mouth rinse enhances this inherent chemo-mechanical action. Such action has been recommended for delivery of other agents into infected gingival crevices. Peroxide mouth rinses and other oral preparations prevent colonization and multiplication of anaerobic bacteria known to be associated with periodontal disease.
Peroxide-containing gels or paste are indicated and/or desirable where it is required to selectively treat areas for more than a few seconds. Such gels and pastes tend to remain at the site of application for a time sufficient for the peroxide to manifest its maximum effectiveness. The addition of a fluoride-containing compound would provide anti-caries activity. With the cleansing ability of the peroxide, the fluoride-containing compound would have maximum opportunity to reach the tooth surface and gingival margins.
However, it has been found in the past that most peroxide compounds, by interaction with other common excipients therein, tend to be unstable in storage, continuously losing the capacity to release active or nascient oxygen over relatively short periods of time, and tend to diminish or destroy the desired function of such excipients. Among such excipients are flavors and coloring agents added to enhance the acceptability of the preparation. In addition, it has been found that many peroxide compounds tend to generate gaseous emissions, thereby rendering them unsuitable for storage in a closed container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide oral preparations which will not be subject to one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages and deficiencies.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an oral preparation having a pleasant flavor and/or color and enhanced stability in storage.
Still a further object of the present invention is provision of an oxygenating oral preparation containing an anti-caries agent such as fluoride.